Serenity Uprising
by Light of Hope
Summary: It has been three years since the defeat of Yu Yevon--and Tidus has returned only to find that things have changed dramatically. Another Villain; another friend. Please r&r!
1. Default Chapter

**_______________________Serenity Uprising_**

__

When one has something to cling on to; something holding himself back, he will not fade. He will struggle and persevere--he will hold tightly to that one memory; that one thing he holds dearly to himself. 

Tidus breathed. The cool air filled his lungs and washed away the piercing swords that seemed to dig into his chest. He was back--back? How? His foggy vision began to clear, and he found himself in a shading of blue. A ray of light from the moon shown through the trees. 

"_Macalania." _He whispered.

The night was peaceful, the air was calm. There was no trace of violence or tension. He swam towards shore, one question on his mind. How? He distinctly remembered bidding farewell to Yuna. He remembered the pain. Not only his pain, but hers as well. He remembered jumping from the airship, giving his father a high-five for their accomplishments. But to him, all he had accomplished was lost.

He had found a women he had loved. No—he had found his soulmate. Funny, he thought, his soulmate was in a different world. It was a dream. The irony was, _he_ was the dream. Frustration took him over. He had learned to fight. Hell, he was the best god damned guardian ever to live. And for what!? To defeat sin and die. His skills had barely been put to good use. But was he dead? He found himself to be very much alive.

Perhaps it was a dream.

His whole world seemed to be a dream. But how could it be? He could feel the water soaking into his sneakers, and the cool breeze relaxing his sore muscles. _Feel ; see; touch;._ Senses of the living. This was not a dream. It was a second chance. A chance to find Yuna, a chance to fix what had dreadfully gone wrong. Yet the question still lingered…how?

"Thought you had gotten away from me, kid?"

"wha--? Dad?" Tidus looked up. Surely enough, his old man whom he had once detested stood over him, a bulky hand resting on his confused son's shoulder.

"Don't look so surprised," Jecht sat down. Great, now another piece of the puzzle had been sucked up and blown over to god only knows where.

"How…am I…are you…" Tidus was so confused. How was this possible?! It wasn't! The fayth _had stopped dreaming. He had disappeared. They were GONE._

"Auron, Braska, and myself—well no, the fayth helped out a little. Just a little."

Tidus looked at him questioningly. "Helped in what? Bringing me here?"

Jecht nodded. "Together, we formed a new fayth. A fayth that will never stop dreaming, unless of course you want it to."

"What? You mean…I'm alive?" 

"More alive than you've ever been, kid, without the worry of disappearing during a tournament." A satisfied and proud smile spread on Jecht's face. He had finally done something for his boy. Something that mattered; Something worthy of respect. 

Tidus was shocked. It was too good to be true. He could be with Yuna forever. He could catch up on times lost. 

"The problem is…" Jecht said. Tidus' heart sank. There was a downfall. A catch. Something to make his seemingly perfect new life…suck.

"The problem is, I'm stuck with you." Jecht added with a laugh. Tidus breathed a sigh of relief. That wouldn't be so bad. Jecht seemed to have changed, being in spira. Talk about change. Tidus himself had gone from a pre-pubescent fool to a first class summoner guardian.

"So you're life got…re-kindled too?" Tidus asked, folding his arms.

"Yeah, you could say that. I wasn't there to show you how to be a man. Perhaps that's what I was…clinging to." Jecht's bold voice suddenly seemed…anxious.

"...I've made it on my own. If I'm not a man, I'm close enough." Tidus replied. He almost immediately regretted the words. He didn't mean it in a negative way; but he knew Jecht would interpret it so.

"Hmph. Then I'm here for no reason?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Tidus replied, a little more harshly than he would have liked.

"Well then, all that is settled. What the hell are you waiting for?" Jecht stood up.

"I need to think. I need to process all this…its just not making sense!" Tidus shook his head. This was too much to deal with all at once. 

"It doesn't _need_ to make sense, Tidus! JUST DON'T THINK. You're here, that's what matters! So get going!"

It was hard for him. All this was happening so fast; Fading, swimming for seamless hours, winding up in Macalania, Jecht coming to spill the beans. Where was Auron? And Braska, for that matter? They had helped Jecht form the new fayth and bring Tidus back—so it was most probable that they were still alive.

"What happened to Auron? Braska?" Tidus asked. He too stood up. After this question was answered, he was ready to make a life.

"I told you, they formed the fayth. One of us had to come back to you, Tidus, I figured it was better me than Auron or Braska. Auron was too much of a hostile guy, and Braska you had never met."

"Don't be stupid. Of course you came. You're my father." Tidus said. _Damn._ He was still talking in that bitter tone, that hatred filled voice. It needed to stop..but little things like that, the excuses bothered him. Excuses; it seemed that was all Jecht was made of. He excused himself when he had to fight Tidus in SIN, he excused himself when he came here. Why couldn't he just speak the truth? It was all anyone wanted of him. The excuses, the lies, and the unexplained accidents. That's what caused the bitterness.

Jecht laughed. It had been so long since he had been this happy. He knew that Tidus felt the same way, even if he was confused about his existence. It would all play out in due time. But still… something was missing from Tidus, it seemed. He wasn't as excited at all as Jecht had imagined. He suspected it was because Yuna and co. were not with him to celebrate this unsuspected glory.

"D—erm. Is there any way…I mean…Auron?"

Auron. Jecht knew that when he told Auron to watch after Tidus, he was giving up his son. Auron would be Tidus' new father in every way that counted. Auron would replace Jecht. Another lie_.. "I'm here to teach you how to be a man."_ It was an excuse..more or less, a fake excuse.

"There's only one way Auron can be contacted. Well…he'll contact you. Since he's you're dreamer, he can communicate with you through sleep. Just think hard, before you go to bed, and Auron will probably come running…the glug." Jecht chuckled. 

"…Alright. Do we have any idea where Yuna _is_?" 

"Nope. I dunno…not any more than you do." Jecht shrugged. "Her speech or whatever was in Luca. My guess is that she is still there."

"…Makes sense. How do we get there?"

"Hmm. Cross the thunder planes, pass guado salam, ride that dinosaur—"

This caused Tidus to nearly pitch a fit laughing. He remembered Auron's story about how Jecht thought the Shoopuff was a fiend, and attacked it.

"It's a shoopuff. Not a dinosaur."

"Well whatever the hell it is, we ride it and keep going south 'till we get to Kilika. We'll take a boat to Luca."

"Sounds good. And how long will this take?

"My guess would be 'bout a week."

"A week!? I don't have a week. I was thinking a few hours."

That's impossible!

__

The airship.

"No, it's not. You know where the closest save point is?"

"…what exactly are you plotting?"

Tidus was full of surprises. This, Jecht knew. It drove him crazy. Crazy, because it reminded him too much of himself.

A-N: **yeah. Booooring. But it was necessary so you know the plot and such, next chapter will be the journey to Luca, and the chapter after will be…oh wait…that's a spoiler, ne?**


	2. One lonely star

i_Say your lines  
but do you feel them?  
do you mean what you say...  
when theres no one around..?"_/ibrbrbr  
**_  
___________biSERENITY UPRISING, CHAPTER 2_**: one lonely star/i/b  
  
Tidus walked into the macalania inn. He was not emotionally ready to meet yuna again. He needed rest; time to sink in the information so he could describe it to her as best as possible. What if she had changed? No...it couldn't have been that long. Or could it? He found it best to ask Auron. Therefore, sleep was the only option.  
  
Rin glanced at him, but did not give him a second look. Why? Didn't he recognize him? Tidus had been a loyal customer for quite some time...  
  
No matter, the only thing of importance to him right now was finding yuna and making sure she was safe.   
  
Tidus opened the inn door, collapsing on the cotten bed. No sooner did his head hit the pillow than he fell aslumber.  
  
A flash of light, a vision of hope. A tall man in a read trench coat peered over at tidus.  
  
Auron.  
  
  
"I...see you're safe and sound." He said, no emotion flowing through his voice.  
  
"yeah...you too." Tidus sounded awkward as he spoke. "What I wanted to ask you was--"  
  
"No need. I already know," Of course he did. He was Auron.  
  
"Yuna is in besaid. Not Luca.."  
  
"But Jecht said--"  
  
"Jecht, is wrong." Auron's tone was very matter of fact. What was he hiding?  
  
"W--"  
  
"It has been three years. You are 20. So is Yuna. Changes...there have been many changes.." Auron's voice began to fade..along with his figure. Lovely. Three years...so much could have happened! What if Yuna was hurt..or killed? What had become of the other guardians! There was so much he needed to know, and right away. He awoke suddenly and jumped to his feet. Screw Jecht. He was leaving...NOW.  
  
* * *  
Yuna inhaled deeply. The cool air of besaid seemed to cool the hot demons which lye inside her soul. So many days she had stayed there, weeping, and grieving over what was...and what would never be. She laughed outloud. It was a bitter, sickened laugh.  
  
ithe irony./i  
  
She was to defeat sin, call the final aeon, and die for the greater good of spira. Instead, he had sacrificed himself for her. She was here, while he was gone. It was supposed to be the other way around.  
  
  
This is what Yuna's modern day life consisted of. Regrets, lies, and sorrow. Not even the comfort of her best friends could calm her. And they tried. Dear yevon, they tried.  
  
"Yuna, he may be gone. But his spirit remains. His teachings, and his love." Lulu's voice ecchoed through her mind.  
  
"Hey, he's somewhere happy now, lookin' down on us. Ya?" Wakka's classic back pat and mournful eyes. This had been every bit as hard on him as it did her. He had lost two brothers. Chappu, and now Tidus.  
  
Kimahri was at loss for words. He, of all the guardians, knew the sorrow she felt. It was almost as though Kimahri was her other half. He protected her emotions, and helped ease the pain. He was like a father to her, even if he was nearly mute.  
  
Sometimes, she was emotionless. She wanted to cry. But crying, she knew, would do her no good. Yes, it would help empty her of the pain...but she wanted it. She wanted to suffer--because Yuna blamed herself for Tidus' disappearence.  
  
Why couldn't she just do the things her father did before her? Why couldnt she follow the summoners course? She had to stray, and make things more complicated. No...if it wasnt for her, all of spira would be an abysmal failure. Sin would just come back in another deccade, only to destroy and kill once again. Even if she had lost Tidus, she had prevented future losses of others. This, in itself, was probobly her only comfort. That, and knowing she was doing something more to add hope to the world of spira. Grief of past occurences would be destracted by the new hope--  
  
iyuna was to marry maester lector in two weeks./i  
  
  
  
**authors note: yeah, this chapter was way short. I'll probobly re-write it at some point in time, i just wanted to get the basic idea up. Ros, I hope you feel better!**


	3. you don't know who you are

** Authors Note: **this ones gonna be a bit more long, around 1000 words atleast. Get yer popcorn and soda now!  
  
_ **Serenity Uprising: chapter 3: you don't know who you are  
  
  
******_**** The cool winds of Macalania disheveled Tidus' strange array of hair. It was cold, windy, and somewhat damp. Yet Tidus moved on. The weather did not wear down his determination. Motivation was running through his veins, causing him to feel warm, and level headed. Nothing could stop him.  
  
He inhaled deeply, savoring the feeling of comfort. Soon, he would be with Yuna. Soon, they could start a new life together. A tear formed in his eye then, thinking these thoughts. There would be many more blitzball games. There would be many more party's, victory's, and inevitably..losses. There would be love, hate, perseverence, trial, and happiness--because now, more than ever, he was alive.  
  
And he could not wait to begin the life he had dreamed of ever since he was informed of his previous existance.   
  
He chuckled outloud to himself.  
  
look at me,' he whispered outloud. He was walking in shorts and a light short sleeved jacket, by himself, in the middle of the night--in mountains covered with a white blanket of snow. Any person that saw him would know he was competely insane. But he wasn't. He was just in love. Puppy love, as they call it.   
  
He then wiped his brain clean of all thoughts, worries, and emotions, and focused on his purpose.  
  
There was but one.  
  
_Get to Bevelle. Find some form of transportation to get to Besaid. Yuna.  
  
_ It was a sub-conscious goal, one he didn't need to think about. His body just moved. Mentally, he was blank. So blank, that he failed to notice the small figure running twords him.  
  
  
* * *  
  
The blue spiked ball bounced to the ground, leaving a small imprint in the sand. Wakka picked it up, and tossed it back to Datto, whom easily caught it. Datto passed it to Jassu, who effortlessly performed a sphere shot to keepa. Keppa caught the ball, releasing a grin from Wakka.  
  
That was better, boys. Keep goin'. Since the defeat of Yu Yevon, Wakka had a sense of accomplishment and confidence. He did not have to strive for fame anymore through blitzball; for he was Sir Wakka. This releaved some of the pressure, and caused him to be completely focused.   
  
And it had been paying off.  
  
  
The Aurochs had been number 1 for two straight seasons now, never losing a game. In fact, the won every game by atleast 4 points.  
  
Yet there was something missing.  
  
There was no athletic, handsome blitzball heart-throb getting the audience pumped. There was no Jecht shot the last 5 seconds of the game. There were no new goals, no pep talks--atleast not by Tidus.  
  
It had been hard on Wakka, his disappearence.  
  
Tidus had been the brother to him that Chappu never could be. He accepted Wakka's help, and with great gratitude.  
  
Wakka thought of Tidus as a brother. Nothing less.  
  
_Thought_.  
  
A past tense. For it was...the past. Tidus was gone, along with Chappu. To where, no one knew. Wakka recalled Yuna trying many times to summon Tidus at the farplane. Needless to say, she failed--always.  
  
Alright, time for drills. Wakka announced, releasing droans from several of the players. He didn't understand why they weren't enthusiastic about drills, for they were the cause of their winning streak--atleast, that's what he thought.  
  
Wakka withdrew his thoughts of Tidus from his mind, and tried once again to focus in on the game. He lead his team over to the water, where he motioned an entrance. The team sprinted and dove into the sea.   
  
Go deep! the burly man shouted, pointing to the sun-lit horizon.  
  
Wakka heard a light chuckle from behind him. As he turned, he saw Yuna, a fake smile spread acrosst her shadowed face.  
  
You look tired. y'ok? He asked, crossing his arms and examining her.  
  
I'm fine.. She responded.  
  
Wakka knew the answer before he even asked the question. Yuna always looked a little tired. She looked awful, most of the time. Since Tidus' disappearence, she had become weak..voulnerable...and depressed. He knew there was nothing he could do to change it.  
  
_But he tried.  
  
_As did Lulu, and Kimahri, and Rikku--the aurochs, the goers, everyone--the whole world tried to cheer Yuna up. But the task was impossible, as was the only thing that could indeed bring an end to her empty heart.  
  
  
***  
  
Wakka and Yuna headed back to the camp shortly after practice, greeted by warm smiles and urging faces. Yuna wanted more than anything to be happy again--not for herself, but she knew it would give the others a sense of accomplishment.  
  
She wished, so hard, that she could just put away the past, as he would have wanted her to. But she couldn't. Her feelings were too strong, her emotions so uncontrolled. She wanted to just see him once more. Just to feel him, to hold him, and to love him.  
  
Yet another impossibility.  
  
She cried outloud.  
  
  
Lulu turned quickley to her.  
  
Are you alright? She asked, tucking yuna's delicate hair behind her ear.  
  
The summoner burst into tears. She hated herself. She was the cause of suffering. She was the cause everyone else fussing over her, going out of their way to help her.  
  
_She just wanted Tidus!  
  
  
_Was that so damned much to ASK!? ONE PERSON. She'd kill five people just to have Tidus back.  
  
  
And that was obsession. It was a demon in her, driving her madd. It was a snake eating away at her. It slithered inside her, destroying any hope.  
  
  
Lulu grieved at the pain in Yuna's eyes.  
  
This can't go on. She said. You can't stay depressed like this forever, Yuna!! She was nearly shouting. You are endangering yourself. You are becoming a monster. For heavens sake, Yuna, _just let GO!_   
  
The mage regretted the words, it was so out of character for her. She had scolded Yuna. Insulted her. Asked of her an unthinkable task.  
  
She spoke again, this time, in a much calmer voice. I'm sorry. But Yuna, try to focus on the good things. We defeated sin. Ended suffering.  
  
But I can't...I just can't.. She stated, weaping.  
  
And it's not like that maester lector is helpin' much, ya? Wakka stated, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
Lector.  
  
The very name sent trembles down Yuna's spine. She hated the man. She hated how he looked, how he acted, how he treated her. Endless nights of beatings and rape. He was insane. She didn't doubt that.  
  
Sometimes, she asked herself why she was marrying him. She always told herself it was for Spira--but was it?   
  
She didn't know. She couldn't even analyze herself.  
  
_ she just wanted to die.  
  
  
  
_ * **  
  
A sharp pain flinched through Tidus' heart. Something was wrong. Yuna was in danger.  
  
  
  
  
(_and far off, in the middle of the night, Maester Lector stepped off of his boat and onto the sand of besaid.)  
  
  
  
**Authors note: **_****hoo...creepy. Lector is a bad bad man, foos. You wait and see. Next chapter should be posted by thursday...I think. The reunion is shortly away, and you will learn more about lector soon. 


	4. The whole world's a stage

**Authors Note:** Dear god, why must i update so frequently? No matter..this chapter will be focusing in a little more on learning about the oh-so-fux0red up lector.   
  
  
**Serenity Uprising--chapter 4:** The whole world is a stage  
  
_All the world is a stage...  
And everyone has their part.  
How was I to know which way the story'd go?  
How was I to know you go and...  
you'd break my heart.  
  
  
_Tidus peered at the petite figure racing towards him. Through the shadows of the night, it was impossible to tell whom this person might be. His hand slid to his side, where he got a grip on his sword--just in case. At this hour, it was more than a good idea to be prepared for hostility.  
  
As the figure loomed closer, adrenaline rushed through him. He began to walk towards the person, his walk gradually forming into a run. The closer this girl got, the broader his grin widened. He easily recognized the blonde hair, the orange tank top, the green shorts.   
  
His first time in Spira, Rikku was his first friend. His second time in spira, Rikku was the first he was reunited with. It was ironic, really. But he wouldn't have it any other way. Rikku could give him the dish on everyone, so he could brace himself if need be.  
  
The two bodies met and a glorious embrace. Tidus scooped Rikku up in his arms, twirling her around and gently setting her down in the snow.  
  
She cocked her head to the side, soaking in every feature of--her best friend.  
  
Is it really you? She asked, placing her index finger on her cheek.  
  
Yeah, atleast I think it's really me, he responded, once again embracing Rikku.  
  
"I knew you were alive, you know," She stated, her mischievous grin crossing her lips.  
  
He looked at her, puzzled.   
  
"How?"  
  
"I tried calling you at the farplane a few times. You never came--so I guessed you were still alive! I've been searching for you for a long time, you know?" she stated.   
  
Something had changed about Rikku. Obviously, she was more mature, her physique had been dramatically enhanced--she was gorgeous. Despite her attractive personality and exotic looks, Tidus thought of her as a best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. She was like a sister to him. A savior, a sister, a friend--all in one package.  
  
Rikku paused.  
  
"Yunie was worried, you know? We should go and see her . But just one thing...how are you here now?" She placed a hand on her small hip, awaiting what she expected to be an intense answer.  
  
Tidus shifted from foot to foot. He looked down, preparing to tell her the confusing story.  
  
"My dad, Auron, Braska. Together, they created a new fayth. One that can dream forever."  
  
"Whoa! Pretty neat!" She squeaked, never wiping the grin off her face. But it slowly faded. "That means...that Braska and Auron will never come back, then?" She said, knitting her eyebrows together. She shrugged and turned.  
  
"Heh! What a concept! Forming new fayths." She quickly regained her effervescent personality.  
  
Tidus' questions had yet to find ease. There were so many things he wanted to know. There was no use staying out here in the cold, especially in their attire. He thought it a good idea to head back to the travel agency--there was nothing he could really do 'till morning.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
The wind gusted, and there seemed to be a slight chill on the normally warm isle of besaid.  
  
Maester Lector stepped off of the ferry, overlooking the isle--a menacing smile crossing his lips.   
  
His servants departed from the dock, and he gestured for them to leave. He could handle the fiends of besaid by himself, he knew.  
  
Lector's long black hair wiped about in the wind, shielding the innocent island from his fiery black eyes.   
  
Despite the cold, Lector was very warm--because he was cold blooded. Yuna called him the demon of hell, and he loved it. He wanted the power--and using the innocent summoner was key to the fame which he needed for absolute domination.  
  
The truth of the matter was, that he hated Yuna--No, he did not hate her, he hated the fact she defeated sin.   
  
Yuna and her guardians viewed Lector as a sick, twisted man. He loved death--everything about suffering and pain. Now that Sin was gone, there was no means of suffering, death, killing. This meant he must take action to satisfy his sick desires.  
  
With the help of Yuna, he would gain the trust of Spira. He would gain the fame and support of the people. And gradually, very gradually, he would become dominant of the world. He would murder--and in his own way, become Sin.  
_  
He wanted it. Nothing could stop him. Except maybe, just maybe, a 20 year old blitzball player by the name of Tidus._  
  
  
* * *  
  
Yuna sucked in a deep breath. She shut her eyes firmly, blocking more tears from releasing. She shook her head, and opened her eyes, refocussing her vision. Lulu was right. She had to get over it, or atleast try to. She had to continue on with her life, it would help her quite a bit.  
  
Maybe she would get a job. There had to be a new way to entertain people, blitzball wasn't the only thing possible. That was a good idea. Maybe she could put her mind to use, create some new ways to entertain people--and perhaps, that would be enough entertainment for them, perhaps that would bring them enough joy so as she was not forced to marry lector.  
  
She hated being so unselfish. She wanted more than anything to summon bahamut on lector and call it a day. But she dealt with it, as she did with seymour, for the greater good. She hoped her reward would be promising.  
  
Someday, there would be enough happiness in Spira --so she could kill Lector and atone for her idiocy.  
  
Wakka turned from her, leaving the tent, and wrapped his arms around himself to seal the warmth. He wondered on over to the place where the temple once stood--it had been turned into a cemetery, where the remains of people killed in besaid were placed. People still had the farplane, but they found cemetery's much more convenient.   
  
He pressed on through the graveyard, walked up the hill, and stopped at the large statue. It was of Tidus, the great Sir Tidus. Yuna had it made when she came back to besaid. Below the work of Tidus in a battle stance were the words:  
  
_Sir Tidus--Elite guardian of high-summoner Yuna. The greatest warrior who ever lived.  
  
_Wakka smiled. He knew that Tidus would be so very proud of this statue, it's detail and beauty surpassed even that of the high-summoner statues.   
  
Well, naturally, wakka would think so. After all, he and Rikku were the ones who made it.  
  
He and Rikku--he loved the sound of that...he only wished it had significant meaning, to someone other than himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Tidus and Rikku quietly snuck back into the agency. It was easier than they had expected. It seemed as though no one was there. Tidus led her to a separate room than that of Jecht's, so as not to disturb him. There, they would catch up on times lost.  
  
"Oh--I forgot to tell you." Tidus stated bluntly, sitting down and bouncing on the mattress of the bed.  
  
"Hmm?" responded Rikku, imitating his movements.  
  
"My old man's here with me." He said, he was casual about it, which seemed to ease Rikku's surprise.  
  
"Really? How? Ohh...Lemme guess. The fayth dreamed him up too?"  
  
"Not exactly," he responded, "Jecht is a living form of the fayth. He's here to redeem himself . I guess he's trying to be the father he never was." He looked stearn, although he cared about Jecht, it was still a touchy subject.  
  
"Ohhh, I get it, I think. Well, that'll add to Yuna's happiness! Wait till she finds out you're alive! She's gonna freak!" Rikku jumped up at her last statement, twirling around and sitting back down.  
  
"But...maybe we shouldn't go to her. Not just yet," she added, a light frown pursing on her forhead.  
  
Tidus looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Maester Lector..." She said, as if that explained everything.  
  
"Come again..?" Tidus responded. What was she talking about?  
  
"Maester Lector is marrying Yuna. This time, it's not a fake one, Tidus. This is serious."  
  
"WHAT?" He said. "Not again. Dammit."  
  
"Yeah, he's a real creep too. He's a lot like seymour, he gives me the heebie jeebies." She shuddered to emphasize her feelings.  
  
"Does he love her....?" He asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.  
  
"I don't think so. I think he has another motive, you know?" She said, shrugging.  
  
"Yeah...I've got a bad feeling." He said.  
  
He needed to get to yuna, and fast.  
  
_My bad feelings always come true.  
  
_The words scrolled across his head.  
  
  
**Note: ** there we go. A little longer. Somewhat interesting, I think. Gee...I need to write longer chapters. But there's only so much you can write about without the story sounding over detailed or cliched. Anyhoo...next chapter'll be the journey to besaid...and the one after that is the reunion. I'm not just pullin' yer leg this time, either! Also, does Lector remind you of someone? Heh--there's a catch. You'll see.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Everyone has their part

**Authors Note:** Okay, I am fux0ring awesome for writing another chapter when i've been this busy. Thanks for the good reviews, only I wish I was spoiled and there were more ;_; Aw well, I still think you guys rox0r. If you want me to e-mail you whenever I add a new chapter or whatever, you can tell me this at rikku@twisted.nu. 33 much. Btw, I forgot to mention earlier, the lyrics and such for the fic are from the song take a bow by madonna, all copyrights go to her.  
  
  
_____**SERENITY UPRISING-CH5:** everyone has their part  
  
_I've always been in love with you...  
I guess you've always known it's true.  
You took my love for granted--  
why, oh, why?  
The show is over, say goodbye...  
  
  
_Both Tidus and Rikku had a sleep full of tossing and turning. Their minds were filled of Lector, Yuna, and thoughts of what the future might hold for them both. Inside, Rikku strongly believed that Tidus would end this charade with Lector. With Tidus back, there was no way Yuna could marry another...right? Tidus' head was every bit as worried at the moment. Rikku had said that Lector did not love Yuna, but did Yuna love lector? Hell, why was she doing this? He was alive, as alive as could be--from what Rikku told him. So it wasn't because he needed sending. There was only one other option--Yuna was doing this of her own free will. Apparently, she _wanted _to marry Maester Lector. Did that mean she loved him? Probably not. But the thought lingered.  
  
Both of them awoke early, along with Jecht. The man knew nothing of the night before, and Tidus thought it a good idea to keep it that way. Who knows what kind of stunt Jecht would pull if he knew Tidus was out in the middle of the night with an al bhed...let alone a female al bhed. Not that it really mattered, Tidus could care less what Jecht thought. As long as he didn't interfere with Tidus getting to Yuna, which he wouldn't, all was fine.  
  
  
Jecht was not happy by any stretch of imagination when he saw Rikku in his room. This truly brought out his arrogance. Yet, he was willing to hear an explanation.  
  
Rikku is staying here with Rin, Tidus excused.  
  
Jecht folded his arms across his chest and gave Rikku a piercing glare. And how did you meet this young lady? He asked.  
  
She was one of Yuna's guardians. Tidus stated, rather bluntly.  
  
Jecht eased up a bit at these words. I see. Well then, any friend of yours is a friend of mine.  
  
The three left the hotel without another world, stopping only to pick up some hi-potions and pheonix downs. Both Tidus and Rikku knew they were not needed, but it was no use getting in an argument with Jecht over. He had the temper of a bull.  
  
  
Once they were outside, the chilly wind seemed to knock some words into their throats.  
  
Mmm...so what is it you kids have planned? Jecht said, it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
  
Well...we could use this save point here to board the airship, or we could just walk.  
  
Both Jecht and Tidus responded simultaneously.  
  
Mhm. As I thought.   
  
Tidus walked past Rikku and placed his hand on the travelers sphere, and within seconds they were being transported. Soon enough, their feet felt the clank of the medal floors beneath them. Jecht seemed a bit bedazzled, for he had never experienced being teleported before.  
  
  
Tidus took quick glances around. It seemed that the ship had been abandoned. Cid was nowhere to be found.  
  
  
  
Uh..Rikku? Where's Cid? He asked, drawing his hand back to scratch his blonde head.  
  
  
Oh, he's probably at our new home. It's over by besaid, actually, a small island there. She smiled at him as she answered, expecting no further questions.  
  
  
If Cid's there, then how are we supposed to get to--  
  
  
Before Tidus had a chance to finish his question, Rikku had bolted over to the control panel, slid on her goggles, and activated the motor.   
  
Woo-hoo! Off to besaid! Rikku raised her right arm in a triumphant gesture, but quickly placed it back on the controls.  
  
Lovely. WIth Rikku driving, it'd be a long and bumpy ride.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Wakka continued to stare at the statue, it brought a sense of comfort to him. It was the closest to Tidus he would ever be again.   
  
Wakka sighed. It had been three years since Tidus' disappearance, yet his heart still ached for the boy who had...replaced Chappu. He felt shameful for saying it, for Chappu was his brother--but for yevons sake, it was true! Tidus was Wakka's brother in every way that counted to him.  
  
I miss havin' you around, kid. He said, getting somewhat choked up.  
  
I keep prayin' for a miracle, ya? Yuna's gonna marry a real jerk. Keep hopin' you'll turn up somehow.  
  
(Who'm I kiddin'. He's dead. Wakka thought to himself. He knew Tidus was dead, but he never really came to terms with it. Neither did Yuna. In fact, no one had really accepted it other than Kimahri. He had always been he most down to earth of all of them, more skeptical, anyway. Even Lulu had said she missed Tidus. He made her happy, made her feel comfortable...more like a kid. Tidus' disappearance really did a number on a lot of lives. The tragedy was, he never knew how much they all cared about him. He never would.  
  
  
Dammit', Wakka muttered, kicking the bottom of the statue. He took one last look at Tidus' statue, and turned--there was no use dreaming an impossible dream.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Back at the main tent, Yuna was holding strong. Her tears had been gone for a while now, and she was smiling again. Lulu had smiled, just a little. They hoped Tidus was happy...even though, deep down, they knew he never could be. Not without Yuna.   
  
  
You know, I miss him a lot too. Lulu said, an almost-smile pursing her lips.  
  
Yuna laughed, but it was somewhat sorrowful. Yes. We all miss him. He was a wonderful...man.  
  
  
Kimahri told us about that night in macalania, Lulu teased, with a slight nudge to Yuna.  
  
The girl turned a crimson shade. He did? O-oh! She was embarrassed quite a bit, but at the same time, happy because her friends were relaxed.   
  
  
There was a slight gust of wind--and they both knew why. Lulu stared at her feet, refusing to stare up at who was inevitably Lector standing at the tent flap. Yuna did the same.  
  
  
  
Oh, have I interrupted girl talk? My apologies. He glanced at Yuna and licked his lips.  
  
  
Yuna shut her eyes, trembling at the mere sight of him. His menacing smile formed on his face, the dark shadows on his forehead were ominous.  
  
  
Lady Yuna, if you would, come with me. He ordered, stretching out a dark hand.  
  
  
Please, my Lord, if you would only give us a few minutes...I will...gladly come with you, Yuna said, barely hanging on to the tears which were on the brink of falling.  
  
  
He sneered at her, and left the tent.   
  
  
Yuna. Don't go with him if you don't want to.  
  
I have to. She was trying to be as simple as possible, Lulu's words were so tempting.  
  
  
Lulu paused. Yuna, why are you marrying him? Is it because you are afraid?   
  
  
It took Yuna a few minutes to answer, it was a difficult question.   
  
Yes...I think so, partially...and another part of me wants to get closer to him, the closer I am...the less I would be suspected if I were to...to eventually kill him. She said these words in a low whisper, she must be cautious with the dark lord so near.  
  
I see... Lulu nodded at her. Yuna, be careful. Do not be hesitant to defend yourself.  
  
  
She nodded, and trembling, she left the tent. Defend herself? That was a joke. How was she supposed to defend herself over such forces.  
  
No sooner did the besaid air fill her lungs than did a harsh hand clamp around her wrist, dragging her to the nearest empty tent.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Tidus looked out of the airship window. The clouds whizzed past him, one by one, and they were dark. There was a storm approaching. They had to get there soon--between Rikku's fear of lightening and the fact they were in an airship, the outcome would not be good.  
  
We're almost there, you know? Rikku said, turning to look at him.  
  
Yeah, I know. Part of him was happy. Part of him was stressed. It was unavoidable; he was to dispose of Maester Lector. He was tired of fighting, he was tired of battle wounds. He was tired of wounding. He just wanted to live a happy life, with Yuna by his side. But this was their destiny, they were heroes. They were to destroy the evil the stopped the serenity from uprising to complete them.   
  
  
Suddenly, a jolt shook the ship.  
  
  
Tidus asked Rikku.  
  
  
Nope, we've landed on besaid island! She jumped up and twirled around, proud of her accomplishments.   
  
  
A flood of happiness went through Tidus. They were there. WIthin minutes he would see Yuna--and perhaps Lector. A confident smile crossed his lips. They defeated Sin, Seymour, and everyone else on the face of the planet. How difficult could one maester be?  
  
  
* * *  
  
_Something is wrong. Lectors voice spooked Yuna...but not for long. Surprisingly, she suddenly felt a flood of warmth.  
  
_  
  
**Authors Notes:** Gotta love my cliffhangers. Heh. Alrighty! The reunion is in the next chapter! W00t W00t. It's gonna take me a while to post it, though, because I want to keep you hangin'. XD remember, e-mail is rikku@twisted.nu if you want to ask me to e-mail you when updates arrive. Or you could just be normal and check back every so often...how unlazy-like.  
  
  



	6. I dream of you...

**Authors Note: **Here you have it. The much anticipated reunion, go ahead and bitch at me for taking a few days. I rule, though, foos. Thank you SO much for these awesome reviews, especially 7th guardian and Tidus, you guys rock my socks. Oh, and I'm switching lyric songs from take a bow to somebody's crying by Chris Isaak, copyrights go to him. Also, for those of you that keep asking, I will most likely write a sequal for this fanfic seeing as how I will have to; the ending won't be satisfactory for you, i'll bet. ::Yawn:: Without further Adue, here we have it, kiddies!  
  
**Serenity Uprising: CH6: **IDream of you  
  
  
_I know somebody, they cry for you.  
They lye awake and then dream of you.  
I'll bet you never even knew they do, but--  
Somebody's cryin'.  
_  
  
Lector's luminous eyes held swords of disturbance. He released Yuna, and paused--breathing in the air.   
  
No--not yet! He whispered, a deeper sense of harshness than usual. He released his grip from Yuna's wrist and snapped his fingers, instantly teleporting him to his boat--he was leaving Besaid for the time being. He knew what was coming, and he was not prepared. He sensed something.   
  
The attendant of Lector's personal boat gave him a puzzled look. Is there a problem, my lord? He asked.  
  
  
I had a vision, He stated, his tone of voice was suspecting; it was mysterious.  
  
  
Oh? What of? The man crossed his arms.  
  
  
A warrior. A great warrior--one whom shall wreck my plans if not dealt with. Come. We need to leave here; we need time to prepare. Take me someplace where there is little population. Kilika shall suffice.. Lector clapped his hands, gesturing twords the steering wheel. The luetenant turned, and nodding, he activated the ship. They were off within seconds.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Lulu did not like Yuna away with Lector alone. He was a man with no heart; who knows what he would do to her. Lulu remembered Yuna's trembling; the look of great fear in her azure eyes. Without a second thought, the mage gathered her skirts in her hands, and stepped out into the night. She was happy to find that the air was not heavy; there was nothing ominous about it. As she looked up, clouds seemed to fade. They revealed a full moon, and silver stars twinkling in the light. They seemed to be smiling at her. The wind subdued, warming the area--and her heart. She glanced over at the tents--Yuna was probobly in the North End tent. It was forbidden, therefore, it seemed likely that Lector would use it. She hustled herself over, stopping occasionally to look at the stars. They were reassuring her; it was the most beautiful night besaid had had in a long time.  
  
  
Lulu soon reached her destination; it would have taken less time, had she not savored the warmth the stars cast down on her. But it was worth it. She hoped Yuna would be able to enjoy this comfort as well.   
  
She carefully opened the flap of the tent, surprised to see Yuna there--alone. The summoner was fiddling with her thumbs, a smile---a real smile---was pursed on her lips. Lulu smiled for the sake of smiling. Yuna looked up, somewhat startled to see Lulu there. She nodded, and moved over.  
  
Where's Lector? Lulu asked, looking around. Yuna nearly laughed with joy at the sound of Lulu's voice. It was not worried, it was not empty, it was as it used to be; when she was a child growing up in besaid.   
  
  
He's gone, she responded simply.  
  
  
Lulu sat down, folding her arms down on her lap.  
  
  
I don't know, but I have the feeling he is no longer in besaid. Yuna smiled at this comment. She was much happier without Lector there.  
  
  
I see.  
  
  
There was a silence. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but one that seemed to take up the emptyness in it's own. It was a silence they both had longed for. Yuna was the first to break it.  
  
  
I can sense something. She stood up, she was out and out excited.  
  
  
You too? Lulu did the same. She was more exhuberant than she had ever been before.  
  
  
They laughed at eachother. There were so many real smiles that evening, along with so many real cries. However, the smiles far out-weighed the cries.  
  
  
The stars...they shine brighter than usual. Lulu opened the tent flap, and they stepped outside.  
  
  
It was the only thing Yuna could mutter. There had not been stars--or a full moon--in so long. She could feel her father looking down on her, urging her to relax. There was no need. She was as relaxed as could be. The question was---why?  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Lulu and Yuna had not been the only ones admiring the beautiful night. Wakka, too, had begun to take a walk--over to the ship docks. He remembered teaching Tidus the basics of fighting there, and chuckling to himself, remembering how little Tidus had known. He had come so far. Wakka sat down, staring up at the stars. They were so comforting for the town of besaid; nothing could break the perfection of this night. However, something could add to it.  
  
  
Wakka sighed a sigh of contentment. He blinked several times, noticing a small light in the distance.  
  
  
  
What's that? He questioned to no one in particular, raising a hand over his forhead and peering into the darkness.  
  
  
He rose to his feet, and began to walk--then swiftly jogged over to the docks. Something was happening, something wonderful. That light was a light of hope. He needed to get to it ASAP.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Rikku stood up from the panels, taking down her goggles and awaiting comments from Tidus, who seemed lost in space. He jumped to life quite suddenly, startling her.  
  
  
We're goin in! He yelled, raising a fist in the air.   
  
  
Jecht chuckled at his boy. He was so enthusiastic about seeing Yuna. Jecht was, too, though most definetly not as much.   
  
  
  
Let's do it! Rikku hollered, running past Tidus and nearly knocking Jecht over. Jecht looked after her, raised an eyebrow, and shook his head.  
  
  
He muttered.  
  
  
  
Both Tidus and his father followed Rikku, at a quick pace. They were all rushing for individual reasons. Tidus wanted to see yuna; Rikku wanted to see Tidus _with _Yuna, and Jecht wanted to see a bed. All motivations were enough to keep them going, despite the darkness and tension.  
  
  
Tidus inhaled deeply as his sneakers touched the sand of besaid. He smiled, and running, headed twords the camp. Rikku followed closely behind, while Jecht jogged at his own pace.  
  
  
They had reached the path leading to the village. They stopped, knowing that they would reach their goals in such a short time. They savored the bliss they had found.  
  
  
Not too far off, Tidus recognized a bulky figure running twords him. His heart raced a mile a minute as he saw what was most definately Wakka. The blonde began to race twords his friend, as did Rikku. Jecht lagged behind, not really caring what the hell was going on; as long as he saw a bed soon.  
  
  
Wakka stopped short about three feet away from Tidus. Tidus stopped, too, allowing himself to gaze at his friend.  
  
  
Wakka remained speechless. He opened his mouth, but no words could come out. Was he hallucinating? Mistaking his visions in the dark of the night? Or was it really Tidus? The boy Yuna had longed for for so long?  
  
  
were the only things wakka managed to spit out in a hoarse whisper.  
  
  
Hey wakka. How you been? Tidus cocked his head and grinned sheepishly at his friend.   
  
Wakka jumped at tidus, instantaneously grasping him into a headlock.  
  
  
EEEEG...LEMME GO... Tidus shooted back, swinging his arms about rapidly.  
  
  
Hey man! Really you, eh? Where you been all this time. We've missed you, ya?  
  
  
  
Yeah, I can imagine. Wakka let go of Tidus, and stood still, shaking his head and smiling. He folded his arms across his chest, peering at Tidus with a look of satisfactory. Itwas then that he noticed Rikku standing behind him.  
  
  
He pointed an accusing finger at her. Soo, you had to do with his coming back, ya? He asked, grinning.  
  
  
Nope, I just found him. She said, shrugging as if her accomplishments were nothing. She rose her chin up in an I-told-you-so way.  
  
  
It was Auron, Braska, and my old man who got me here. Together, they formed a new fayth, one that will dream me up forever. What a lucky guy. Tidus gestured twords Jecht. And he, is the living form of that fayth.  
  
Wakka gasped. Sir Jecht.. he said, reaching out his hand. It's an honor..  
  
  
Jecht smacked Wakka a high five, acknowledging his admiration.   
  
  
So, you're the one that's been takin' care of my kid, huh? He asked Wakka, shoving Tidus to the side.  
  
  
Nah, he din need much takin care of, ya? He did pretty good on his own.  
  
  
I find that hard to believe. Jecht countered. He was kidding, of course.  
  
  
So...we can talk later! Let's go find Yunie! Rikku said, quickly running past them twords the village. Wakka and Tidus, along with a very tired Jecht, followed shortly behind.  
  
  
They reached the point between the water hole and the secondary path, either way was a way to the village. Before anyone could mention which route to go, Tidus had dove into the water hole, releasing a chuckle from Wakka. Both he and Rikku immitated his movements, and jecht rolled his eyes; well, atleast the water would cool him off. He jumped in.  
  
  
_They knew there was no need to worry about water fiends; for they dared not disturb such complete and utter bliss.  
  
  
  
***  
  
I know somebody, they called your name...  
a million times and still you never came.  
They go on lovin' you just the same--  
I know that, somebody's tryin.  
  
  
_Yuna sat down in the middle of the dirt road, making her white komodo filthy. But she didn't care. The was awaiting whatever present the heavens were sending to her. Subconsciously, she began to sing the hymn of the fayth. Lulu joined in, again, subconsciously, adding to the rhythmic beating of the gleaming stars.  
  
  
Hey guys, I got somethin' to show you, ya? Wakka stated excitedly, interrupting Yuna's concentration. His bold voice startled her, especially on a night so peaceful.  
  
She turned, gasping at what she saw. Her world spun around before her, she could feel the world turning beneath her feet; and she remained frozen. So much emotion was drilling into her vains. She did not know what to think. What if he was not real? It would be such a miserable disappointment.  
  
Tidus, too, remained speechless. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, so many stories yet untold. But the words did not come. However, they both felt eachothers emotions run through them. For a moment, an instant, they were one. Their eyes locked, only breaking when Yuna blinked; making sure she was not hallucinating. And, much to her great relief, she was not. He was there, standing in front of her, his loving eyes soaking in every feature of her flawless body.  
  
  
You..You're here.... She said, not moving her eyes from his.  
  
  
I guess I am... He was too choked up, the words came out as a low whisper.  
  
  
  
She didn't give him a chance to answer. She stood up, and ran into his oustretched arms.   
  
  
_It was the most beautiful moment of her life.  
  
  
_She took this time to inhale his scent, every texture, every movement of his whole body. It was a moment she would never forget; she loved him. She loved this day. She loved the world. For the first time, she felt completed. She felt as if the world was finally on her side. And he felt the same way; that was for sure. They were soulmates; their body's fit perfectly into the embrace. It was perfect.  
_  
_And Tidus thought, this time, from his heart. His mind no longer controlled him.   
  
  
_I love you..._  
  
  
  
the words locked inside his head. And for a second, he was sure he heard Yuna whisper..  
  
  
_I know.  
  
  
  
  
  
_**A/N:** aw sookie sookie now, I've gone mushy. You love it. Don't deny it. There, now, wasn't that satisfying? good. I'm glad.  
rikku@twisted.nu


	7. A Fleeting Dream

**Authors Note:  **I'm not gonna post the next chapter till i reach 30 reviews, because I am so very spoiled. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I found it more appropriate for it to be a bit more suttle...not a screeching, kissing, emotional mess. Those are too redundant. I did the whole shock/love/too-many-emotions thing. The next two chapters--meaning this one and the next--are going to be lector-less. I think I need time to focus in on the relationships brewing and renewing. Don't you worry, chapter 9 is going to be a blow up with lector the molester--::dies at the nick name roslyn has given him::  
  
  
**Serenity uprising: CH7: **_A fleeting dream  
  
  
In the arms of the angle...  
fly away from here  
from this dark hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear...  
-Sarah McLachlan, angel.  
  
_ There is an emotion that runs through someone when they are in a state of disbelief; especially if they have longed for whatever it is they are seeing. This emotion can cause an individual to collapse; unwilling to test whether or not the occurance is true.  
  
  
This is how Yuna felt. She never wanted to let go of Tidus, in fear of him disappearing. It was a fleeting feeling, one that was almost there. But she could feel him; she could smell him, and hear him. Apparently, so could everyone else.  
  
  
Holding onto this thought, she released him, keeping her hands on his shoulders. She once again locked her eyes with his, but his beautiful image was clouded by her tears. Yuna released one of her hands from where it rested on her lovers shoulder, and wiped her eyes with the bottom of her palm--causing them to be red and irritated. But she didn't care.  
  
_she didn't even notice.  
  
  
_There were other things she did not notice, one of which was the sudden absense of her other guardians. Rikku had cocked her head to the side, gesturing both Wakka and Lulu to let them be. The three had momentarily disturbed the utter silence, walking into the closest tent.   
  
  
_  
she didn't even notice.  
  
  
  
_ The only thing that mattered to her at that time was Tidus. She dropped her eyes from his, and crumbled to the ground in a sobbing mess. The tears were erupting from her usually soft eyes like a volcano. She covered them with her palms, somewhat ashamed. Too much was happening too fast, yet, she found herself comforted by him   
  
  
He knelt down beside her one one knee, lifting her chin and placing a delicate kiss on her cheek. Without a second thought, he lifted her into his arms, and carried her to the main tent. It was best to let her get some sleep--she was so tired.   
  
  
He lifted the flap to the largest tent in besaid, and set her down on the bed. All the while, she sobbed. He gently brushed her soft hair behind her ear, and embraced her once again. Neither of them had spoken a word. There was too much to say. It was best now to let her rest, so she could come to terms with the fact he was with her again and make proper adjustments. Within seconds, Yuna was asleep--her heart beating slowly. Tidus kissed her forhead gently and left the tent, walking over to where Wakka, Lulu, Jecht and Kimahri were waiting.   
  
  
He entered.  
  
  
She sleeping? Wakka asked, looking up at Tidus.  
  
  
He nodded and sat down.  
  
  
It was then that he noticed Lulu's deep brown eyes staring at him, trying to make sense of something.  
  
  
I know...I was surprised too... He said, acknowledging her shock.  
  
  
Wakka told me everything. It is hard to believe, but not impossible... Lulu stopped, and for the first time, she knew not what to say. She stood up and walked over to Tidus, wrapping her gently arms about him.  
  
  
Welcome back.  
  
She turned and sat down. He nodded, smiled, and did the same.   
  
  
Lots happened man, good thing you came back now, just in the nick of time, ya? Wakka stated, scratching the back of his large head.  
  
  
Kimahri not like changes. Kimahri wants things back to normal. The burly beast spoke, then, as suddenly as he did so, returned to his dazed stage.  
  
  
Changes? Like what? Tidus asked, curiosity sparked within him.  
  
  
  
There's a new tribe now, known as the scalites. They have built an underwater city in the middle of the ocean, known as Scalesti. Lector is the leader of the scalites. Lulu spoke in her classic matter-of-fact tone.  
  
  
Oh..right. Rikku told me about Lector. Tidus stated, dark clouds forming in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Well, then you know what we must do. said Lulu.  
  
Yeah...I think. Tidus was somewhat fogged over. He gathered that no one really liked the Scalites.  
  
  
Lector is a bad man, ya? Kinda twisted. Reminds me a little too much of maester seymour. Wakka knitted his brows.  
  
  
  
I agree.There is more to him than what meets the eye. Lulu stated.  
  
  
  
I get all that, but....where did these people come from?  
  
  
  
There was a silence.  
  
  
  
They are the souls of the dead. They have been to the farplane; and through this, have been mutilated; twisted; corrupted. They have changed into people you very well won't recognize--unless they are closely observed. Lulu looked down.  
  
What she means is, they're the souls of the dead that have been corrupted to evil. Pretty scary, ya? Wakka explained, noticing the confused look on Tidus' face.  
  
  
  
Even if the souls have been sent...they can come back? How? Tidus remained even more confused.  
  
  
  
It was the work of maester Lector--who is also a dead man--I am very curious as to whom his original self was.  
  
  
Both Tidus and Wakka nodded in agreement. A silence was then casted over them, which was easily broken by Lulu's flooding of information.  
  
  
The scalites are a bloody people, who, unless stopped, will result in complete destruction.   
  
  
  
Well...I guess there's only one thing left to do.. Said Tidus.  
  
  
We gotta blow up scalesti, and kill off Lector, ya? Wakka stood.  
  
  
A confident smile spread on Lulu's face.  
  
  
It's not gonna be as easy as it seems, you know.. Rikku suddenly chimed in, snapping to attention after her careful observation to the conversation.  
  
  
We'll need a little help. Tidus stated, turning to Rikku.  
  
  
I'll let the others know A-SAP! She said. I'll call Cid, have him prepare the airship--I'll betcha he can make some new contraptions for us, too! She was all too excited about it.  
  
  
  
Kimahri get remaining Ronso brothers. Ronso is powerful warriors. Kimahri immediately left, apparently he was quick to act.  
  
  
Now, let us rest. We shall inform Yuna in the morning. I hope... Lulu faded off, turning to leave the tent. Wakka followed, as did Rikku.  
  
  
* * *  
Tidus collapsed. Slumber was a comfort which he loved; it was peaceful. It was probobly the only thing that kept him sane while he was away from Yuna.  
  
  
There was a flash, a sudden glow filled the room. Auron appeared.  
  
  
I see you have found them without trouble.. He said, a smile--or atleast as close to one as auronly possible--spread across his lips.  
  
  
Tidus did not respond at first, not knowing what to say.  
  
  
You plan on going to war with the scalites, then? asked Auron, neglecting Tidus uncomfort.  
  
  
War..? Well...I guess that's what you could call it.. He said.  
  
  
_ He was surprised to hear the term; but that was the definition. War.  
  
  
  
_War meant casualties. It was ironic, really. The liberators of Spira; the people who fought to prevent death; were now preparing a full out attack on the scalites. War. Pain. Suffering.   
  
  
_They wanted it.  
  
  
_It amazed him, the motivation that ran through his veins. He was ruthless. He was willing to kill--for the greater good. For Yuna.   
  
  
But there was a thought that crossed his mind.  
  
  
Maybe, just maybe, if the scalites were defeated--he could resume a normal life...with Yuna.   
  
  
  
The thought itself caused Auron to leave; and Tidus to resume his peaceful slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Okay, the next chapter will be up soon; I promise! It'll be a little more Tidus x Yuna, and Rikku x Wakka. CH9 will be preperations for war, and CH10 will be the journey to scalesti...oh boy, are you in for a surprise.  
  



	8. Unaware

**Authors Note: ** Can you believe it!? Chapter 8 at last! Oh, how exciting! I was really not intending to write it so soon, but I came back from hartford and found my review box had been added to quite a bit. Very grateful. Alas, my friends, the romance chapter of my dramatic, somewhat odd fanfic. All you saps'll like this one. It's going to get good, so brace yourself and make sure you didn't take any recent laxatives. a-haha. Sorry. Bad attempt at a joke. Erin: ksjgksdfbh.  
  
  
  
  
Yuna awoke to the slight dripping sound of the morning showers cascading down her tent. She allowed her mind to wander for a minute, and suddenly snapped her eyes open. She had to make sure it was not a dream; but how could it be? She slept so well the previous night, better than she had in such a long time. But that was no guarantee. She had to find Tidus; she had to confirm. She hurriedly slipped on her boots, and brushed her hair out with her fingers. She smoothed out her kimono and raced outside. It was still morning; early morning. But the people were up.  
  
  
It was a known fact that everyone in besaid were early birds. There was much to be done there, especially now.  
  
  
But she was not aware of this.  
  
  
She stepped into the main tent, finding that it was unoccupied. She left almost as quickly as she had come, stopping only to shake her hair free of the falling dew drops.  
  
  
Yuna stopped a passerby so suddenly, he dropped the bread he was carrying.  
  
  
Oh, I'm sorry.. She said, bending over to pick up the following pieces. She dusted them off, and then proceeded to talk. Do you know where Lulu or Wakka might be?   
  
She wanted to ask him if he knew where Tidus was. However, if everything was a dream, she would sound more than ridiculous asking for a person long since deceased.  
  
  
Lady Lulu is over by the cemetery, I think, as for Wakka--I think he went off with Sir Tidus.  
  
  
The man laughed as he saw the flush in Yuna's cheek when he said the name Tidus'. Before thanking him, she rushed off in the direction of the cemetery.   
  
Her frantic run was stopped momentarily as she noticed a dark smoke rising in the distance.  
  
I wonder what that could be...? She shrugged it off and continued forward to find Lulu.  
  
She didn't want to walk the path to the ocean alone, after all.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Tidus lyed on the beach, sighing deeply as the gently waves lapped against his body. Rikku sat not too far away, while Wakka floated about two feet away from shore.  
  
  
It had been only a matter of minutes before he had seen Yuna, but it felt like hours. He wanted more than anything to wake her up, and take her to watch the sun rise. But he knew full well that it would only harm her. She needed rest.  
  
But he yearned to hold her, to talk to her. It was awkward, then, talking to her. They both needed time to get used to his being back. Hopefully, all would be well soon.  
  
_Soon, but not right away. War was on the brink of toppling over, and they were in the middle.  
  
  
_It was a bad place to be. Talk of war had spread quickly through besaid, and luckily, it had not spread further. Whispers would reach scalesti if it did so, and Lector as well. It would be a surprise attack, not one predicted. This would give them an advantage. A slight one, but an advantage.  
  
  
They would need plenty; and they had few.  
  
  
Tidus thought to himself. There were a few set backs, and even more so advantages against the scalites.  
  
  
For one, they would undoubtedly use their power to control many people of Spira, thus having more people on their side. Another, the underwater placement of scalesti would be difficult to reach.  
  
  
On the plus side--  
  
  
_The guardians had a cause._  
  
  
They had willpower; a reason to fight. Their experience far outweighed that of the scalites; or did it? It was impossible to confirm, but it was most probable. Grand Summoner (as the peoples called Yuna, since she was the grandest of all high summoners) Yuna and her guardians. What better an army could you have?  
  
  
There was also the help of the Al Bhed and their incredible Machina. This would come in handy when time drew near to blow up Scalesti.  
  
  
There was the former Crusaders, they had been informed of the upcoming war--and had, as predicted, sided with Tidus & co.   
  
  
All former summoners, as well, had joined forces with them. The blitzers had gathered their blitzballs and volunteered.  
  
  
  
That only left the guado.  
  
  
  
They were weak, as most people knew. Frigid little people whom only had power; and that had pretty much been stripped from them.  
  
  
Words broke Tidus' train of thought.  
  
  
  
I'm a little nervous now, been thinking it through. I remembered when the guado attacked our home on Bikanel island...it was so scary. Rikku's voice was filled with an indecisive tone.  
  
  
Yeah, but we gotta do it to save Yuna...and ourselves... Wakka spoke. Each other. He said, looking at Rikku.  
  
  
She smiled at him, and nodded. You're right, Wakka. If we have any hope of leading normal lives, we have to kill all scalites--and anyone who gets in our way.  
  
  
Both Tidus and Wakka nodded at this.  
  
  
I just don't...I mean...I hope nothing happens to one of us.. Tidus' voice was worried. It was an unfamiliar tone coming from him; it sent a shiver down Rikku's spine.  
  
  
Hey, we beat sin, remember? All--most of us made it out okay, in the end.. She smiled.  
  
  
  
I wish Sir Auron were here with us... Wakka said. His expertise would be useful, ya?  
  
  
  
Yeah...they would be. Tidus had not yet shared with anyone the fact Auron came to him in his sleep. It was better that way; he could ask Auron himself, without people pestering him--ask auron this, ask auron that the thought of it gave him the creeps. As if he wasn't pestered enough already.  
  
Rikku looked up, and waddled over to Wakka. She gently placed one of her arms on his strong shoulder. Wakka was surprised at her touch; she had never been like that before..  
  
  
It'll be okay, you'll see. We don't need Auron, we can do this ourselves. She stood, and walked back over to where she had sat prior to her comforting.  
  
  
Wakka, still bedazzled, managed a nod and a before speaking fully again.  
  
  
  
We still gotta tell Yuna, ya? But first, you better go talk to her, so the first thing out of your mouth isn't hey yuna, we're goin' to war with your fiancé!'  
  
  
Good plan.   
  
  
And with that, he stood, and trotted off back to camp; his brotherhood tucked under his belt.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Yuna tried to be quiet so as not to startle her friend. Lulu stood there, staring off at the grave of Chappu.  
  
  
She acknowledged Yuna's standing there, and spoke.  
  
  
I wish...Chappu would come back. Just as Tidus had... Her words came out as a choked up whisper--they seemed to float up into the sky; they were absorbed by the clouds.  
  
  
Yuna shut her eyes. She suddenly realized just how lucky she was; and at the same time, realized just how ridiculous she had been about Tidus' disappearance. Chappu had disappeared from Lulu, but she did not remain depressed or sad. She instead became a guardian, in her own way, avenging Chappu's death. She had been a women about it.  
  
  
Yuna had been a baby.  
  
  
But none of that mattered now, because Tidus was with them. Perhaps, as a blessing bestowed upon them...Chappu would return as well. But it was not likely.  
  
  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--   
  
Lulu was cut off by Yuna's quick response.  
  
No, really...I shouldn't have interrupted.  
  
  
Lulu laughed. It's all right. Where is he, anyway?  
  
Yuna asked, frowning.  
  
  
Again, lulu laughed. Why, Tidus, of course.  
  
  
He's at the beach with Wakka--I was just going to head down there, but I thought I'd come and get you first. She said, kneeling down next to Lulu.  
  
  
There's no need, she said, gesturing with her head to the area behind Yuna.  
  
The girl looked around, and smiled, as Tidus' tanned figure jogged towards them.  
  
  
Hi guys. He said. It sounded awkward, not an appropriate first time greeting.  
  
  
Lulu smiled, as did Yuna.  
  
  
I was just coming to look for you... She said, it was a calm voice she spoke with.  
  
  
He smiled back. No need, I came to you.   
  
  
You always do, said Yuna.  
  
  
Oh, by the way, can I-uh--talk to you for a minute? Alone? he asked, glancing at Lulu quickly before resting his eyes upon his love.  
  
  
Lulu stood and left, her long skirts uprising the dust that had settled on the grass.  
  
  
  
I--is something wrong? Yuna asked, a look of worry spreading her delicate face.  
  
  
  
No, no...well...It depends on how you look at it. He looked away.  
  
  
  
You aren't going to leave me again, are you? She asked.  
  
  
No, no! Nothing like that! He shook his head violently. Yuna...we're going to war with the Scalites. It was so blunt, so straight forward. It probably helped.  
  
  
I suspected---no, I hoped you would... She said, inching closer to him.  
  
  
You did? I mean, that's good. Tidus now found himself a few centimeters from where Yuna sat.  
  
  
  
Just as long as you are here with me, I can just about withstand anything, she said, placing one of her loving hands on his shoulder.   
  
  
He responded by placing his own hand on top of hers; he smiled at her. He leaned forward, cocked his head to the side, squinted, and placed his lips on hers.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Wakka and Rikku had barely said two words after Tidus left. It was awkward, somewhat, being there alone--each of them feeling confused as to how the other felt. Wakka was breaking out in a sweat, it was all too much for him. Rikku remained fascinated by her twiddling thumbs, not able to look up at him.  
  
  
S-so Rikku, what kinda machina is Cid makin' for us? Wakka spat out the words so quickly that it surprised him. He didn't know what else to talk about--simple talk was just about the only thing he was good at.  
  
  
  
Rikku's speaking faded off, for she found herself lost in Wakka's chocolate colored eyes. They were so kind, so welcoming. She wanted more than anything for them to stare at her forever.  
  
  
He anticipated her answer, but savored the feeling of her staring at him. What was she doing, anyway?  
  
  
  
He asked, trying not to break the eye connection.  
  
  
O-oh! Sorry, I just--I.. She turned a deep shade of crimson, and hid her cheeks with her hands.  
  
  
Well? Are we just gonna blow em up or what? He asked, trying to loosen her up.  
  
  
  
W-well...he's made some missile attachments to the airship--for the big ones. He also made some kinda underwater ship--I think he called it a submarine. We can launch torpedo's at them through that...  
  
  
Wakka hadn't heard a word she had said. He, too, found himself in the same position she had been in moments before. He continued to stare, a look of longing on his face.   
  
  
It was then that the thought crossed Rikku's mind--  
  
  
_Was Wakka in love with her?  
  
  
_**Authors Note:** This chapter was a bit longer, too, I think it's for the better. Sorry the last one was so short, but I was running out of ideas and I didn't want to break the flow of it or whatever. Anyhoo, next chapter is going to be a blow up--hopefully you will like it. Again, feel free to email me with any questions or comments-  
rikku@twisted.nu  
  
--Kacey  
  
  
  



	9. Decision

**Authors Note: ** Hey, guess what!!? You are actually going to LEARN something in this chapter! It's going to get interesting, for the plot, so stay tuned. This chapter isn't going to be very mushy gushy or anything, sorry for all you l0v3 fr3aks. Be prepared for lector in this chapter, for he is going to be revealed. ::makes spooky hand movements:: E-heh..  
  
**Serenity Uprising;** chapter 9: Decision  
  
Tidus, Lulu, Yuna, Wakka, Rikku, Kimahri, and Cid sat in the hall of the Al Bhed's new home. There had been a meeting room installed there, inevitably there would be plenty of meetings. Cid at one head of the table, Tidus at the other, it was a strange--and somewhat horrifying--situation of leadership. But in a way, they were all leaders; they were a group--a democracy. Perhaps this was why they had been so successful in battle. They helped each other.  
  
  
Using this knowledge and faith, they were as confident as they had been the day they defeated Sin. But then again, those were completely different circumstances. They themselves would not be going into battle--  
  
  
or would they?  
  
  
It was possible, but not likely. Then again--how else were they to kill Lector? With a flash bomb? Most definitely not. Besides; _Tidus wanted to kill lector with his own two hands.  
  
  
_Tidus spoke.  
  
  
You know, we're really well prepared and all...but, I really think we should learn a little more about the scalites before launching any kind of attack.  
  
  
I agree, Lulu said, an impressed eyebrow raised at Tidus' comment.  
  
  
  
Perhaps one of us could--go undercover or something, you know, and send us info. Maybe someone could get into the scalite government.  
  
  
  
No way man, that's way too dangerous, ya? Someone might get hurt. Wakka folded his arms. He was never one for deceiving.  
  
  
  
However, It may be necessary. If one takes the right precautions, and is intelligent enough, it would give us a great...an enormous deal of advantage. Lulu stated, countering Wakka's boyish comment.  
  
  
  
But lu-- He said, trying his best to persuade her--although he himself knew Lulu was as stubborn as a mule.  
  
  
I don't want to hear any buts' about it. Tidus, Cid, if I may--I'd like to go into the scalite capitol. I would like to take advantage of this idea. Lulu raised an arm.  
  
  
  
Well, Lulu, you'd probably be the best one to do it. That's for sure. But--Lector's met you before. He knows what you look like. He'd be on to you instantly. Tidus stated; he really was starting to sound like a leader.  
  
  
  
Of course, I see your point.... Tidus, has Lector ever seen you? She asked.  
  
  
  
No, no NO! He isn't goin' in there, ya? We lost him once, not again. I won't allow it said Wakka, swinging his arms about rapidly.  
  
  
  
Wakka, give it up. Nobody is going to die. Lulu said, rolling her eyes. He had begun to get on her nerves.  
  
  
  
Wakka did not retaliate. Instead, he sighed and shook his head, not believing what he was hearing.  
  
  
No, I've never met lector. If...I'll go in. Tidus raised his arm, and knitted his brows in a rebellious smile.  
  
  
  
Nobody objected. He was the right man for the job; this, everyone knew. He could handle himself properly; he would know what to do. After all, he was the leader.  
  
  
  
all right kid! You do the dirty work. My little girl and I'll stay here and prepare for battle. I'll have brother here fix you some gadgets to use while you're in that filthy hell hole. Lulu, you be at the receivers' end of the chip we'll place in his ear. Yuna, it's best you go and rest in besaid for the time being, we're gonna need your help. Kimahri, you can watch of little Yuna. Wakka, you stay in the controls with Lulu. Cid had it all planned. Odd, he was more of a dare devil--now he had learned some restraint. Rikku's influence, no doubt.  
  
  
Yuna did not mind Cid calling her little'. She didn't mind him not having her work somewhere important. After all, she was going to be the one to really bring the calm' again. This time, it would be permanent. This time, nobody would leave her--or atleast, this is what she thought...  
  
  
* * *  
Lulu walked with Tidus down the path. They had stayed in the ship a bit longer than the others to make some sort of a direct plan with him. Needless to say, they had done nothing of the sort.  
  
  
Both people were somewhat bedazzled. Tidus, Lulu, and Cid. They were the head honcho's of the operation. It was a scary thought, but at the same time, it was a great one. With the three of them together, how could they lose? They all had most of the same qualities; daring, crazy, motivated. Although, Lulu was the brains of the bunch. And that would do them good.  
  
  
Lulu spoke.   
  
I think I'm seeing things--look, 3:00, who is that.  
  
  
Tidus nearly fell over. It was Jecht. He had stayed in Besaid while the others arranged their plans, he was on a vacation; atleast that's what he thought of it.  
  
  
You're Lulu? The burly man asked, turning towards her.  
  
  
She responded, folding her arms.  
  
  
  
There's a guy over here--found him in the ocean, says he wants to talk to you. Jecht said, gesturing behind him.  
  
  
  
Lulu turned to Tidus. She frowned questioningly, and he shrugged.  
  
  
Might as well go see who it is... He said, walking towards the beach.  
  
  
Lulu followed closely behind. Found him in the sea'? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Odd, she thought...very odd. She just hoped it was not a problem.  
  
  
They reached the shore in no time, only to nearly pass out the moment they got there. Lulu froze. Tidus simply stared at the man in wide eyed amazement; pure shock engulfed him.  
  
_  
Standing there, a look of pure--and lively--confusion on his face...was Chappu.  
  
  
* * *  
  
_Yuna jogged to catch up with Kimahri, Rikku, and Wakka, who's feet had already touched the stone walkway of the village. They headed towards the main tent, all chatting quite loudly about--nothing.   
  
  
Sometimes, they just talked to hear themselves talk. The sound of their own--and each others--voices was comforting. Especially at a time like this. They needed all the comfort, along with courage, they could get.  
  
Their happy jibber jabber was immediately cut short when they stepped into the tent. Luckily, since Yuna was behind, Kimahri had managed to whisper _Run. Go to Tidus and Lulu. Hide Tidus_.  
  
  
She turned, and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew who was in that tent. It was Lector.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Lector turned abruptly as he heard them walk into the tent. After a moments observation, he noticed Yuna was not with them. His train of thought was cut short when Rikku spoke.  
  
  
It's not very nice to invade peoples personal tents, you know. She said, an eyebrow raised in annoyance.  
  
  
Oh, my sincerest apologies. He said.  
  
  
The remaining guardians nearly toppled over. Seymour had said that one too many times.  
  
  
Wakka stuttered out, realizations flooding through him.  
  
  
You're a scalite--You're a soul. And I think I just figured out who's soul that is. Rikku said, her legs quivering.  
  
  
Took you long enough. I really don't know how you ever beat me. Lector smiled a satisfied smile; they, on the other hand, were outraged. Lector had Seymour's soul; however, he did not have Seymour's mind. He was not seymour. He did not have the memories seymour did, he simply had the same personality and drive. He was, as one might describe, a twin. For this was the existence of the scalites, and a sick one at that.  
  
No matter, he said, you shall not interfere with my plans. Am I correct? The man was crazy; he played mind games. However, the group could play them every bit as well.  
  
  
Yeah whatever man, we won't do anythin. Wakka said.  
  
  
_My ass. You'll be dead by this time next week. _  
  
  
Lector smiled, turned, and walked out of the tent.   
  
  
Kimahri, follow him, make sure he leaves besaid.   
  
  
**a/n: **Lots of cliffhangers, there are. Sorry. You love them, though, its what keeps you hooked,eeh? Sorry for the shortness of a chapter. It was one of those--fill in the missing pieces chapters.


	10. [untitled =p]

**Authors Note:** Here you have it; in this chapter, you'll see the main preparations for war; Tidus' dispercement, and...someone else who happens to be alive. XD. There are more surprises, but I can't ruin them for you, then it wouldn't be very much fun to read, now would it? As usual, Tidus, Yuna, etc.--ffx concept, all belong to squaresoft. I simply own my....odd little ideas.  
  
  
**Serenity Uprising:**Chapter 10; The Uprising  
  
  
Lulu stood there, partially in shock, partially in fear. She felt very much the same as Yuna had when she saw Tidus back for the first time. She did not know how to react. Should she scream? Should she cry? Should she reach out and touch him? Or should she remain still--allowing him to come to her? There were many options, but only one would be used in the long run.   
  
  
It was Chappu who spoke first.  
  
  
Been a while.. he said, wading out of the water, and coming to stand directly in front of Lulu.  
  
Tidus remained silent, his jaw still dropped. It was odd seeing him that way, it was out of character for him. He continued to remain silent.  
  
  
Are you alive? Lulu asked. Tidus was surprised at her bold voice. She was not stuttering, her voice was not shaky. She had the calming, cool voice she always had--but something was different. It sounded more...more... _completed.  
  
  
_Chappu simply nodded. He waited for a reaction from Lulu, and when he did not get one, he spoke again.  
  
I'm here now...because I didn't disappear during the last crusader operation. I was never dead to begin with...I just...didn't know how to come back. Literally. Was tough, you know?  
  
  
What are you saying? She asked, turning away from him. A thought crossed her mind; zanarkand--the former zanarkand. Was it possible?   
  
  
  
I was in-- a place called zanarkand. I returned back home, to spira, after Sin disappeared. Zanarkand disappeared, along with it's people--and a few of us were somehow brought back here. I wound up on Mt.Gagazet--it took me this long to come back to you. He turned from her, tilting his head to the side.  
  
  
You said you were in zanarkand...I am from zanarakand.  
  
  
It was then that Chappu noticed Tidus, the boy who looked remarkably like him. He gasped at the sight.   
  
  
  
He said, at loss for words.  
  
  
  
I know we look alike. But I'm more interested in Zanarkand right now, said Tidus, crossing his built arms across his chest.  
  
  
  
I wound up there when Sin came. I wound up here when Sin left. That's really all there is to tell man. Chappu responded Quickly, he was obviously uncomfortable at the mention of zanarkand.   
  
It was then that Tidus noticed something odd about Chappu. The boy was a lot--darker than himself. He was not more tan, but his face--it was so pale, and dark circles were under his eyes. They were not the blue shade of his own, but they were....black...  
  
  
Hey--if you aren't dead, then how was Wakka able to summon you at the farplane? Tidus asked, trying to keep a certain thought from creeping into his brain.  
  
  
To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. Probably something to do with the fact I wasn't in spira, ya? the boy was beginning to relax a bit, and it was then that Tidus realized Chappu sounded an awful lot like Wakka when he talked--with one minor exception. His voice was deeper, but younger. It was more naive.  
  
  
Tidus nodded and turned.  
  
  
  
So many emotions were running through Lulu at that time, too many to count. She simply lost control of herself---she lost her composure. It was a rarity when Lulu did this. She raced over to Chappu, wrapping her arms around him. He shut his eyes softly and returned the embrace, inhaling the scent of Lulu's perfume.   
  
  
  
It was then that Tidus thought it a good idea to leave. He turned quickly, surprised to see Yuna standing right behind him, eyes wide at the sight of Chappu. She shook her head. That had no relevance now, she had to hide Tidus.  
  
  
  
Tidus, come with me--Lector's here, we have to hide you now--before he sees you--then our plan will be ruined. She grabbed his arm, and dragged him over to a nearby cliff. Together, they climbed it, and Tidus hid behind a rather large berry bush. He was sure that his brotherhood was equipped--this was not the most unsuspecting of hiding places.   
  
  
  
I have to go now, he might suspect something if--  
  
  
Tidus cut her off. He placed a kiss on her lips and nodded his approval, and at that moment, she turned and left.  
  
  
  
Tidus relaxed. If he was lucky, maybe he'd get a glimpse of Lector leaving the island...  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Wakka, and Rikku had become quite confused--no, not so much confused as completely and utterly disgusted. It was all too obvious. They had known it to begin with, Maester Lector being Seymour's soul. The similarities were undeniable. How could they have been so oblivious--yet, if they had known it was Seymour's soul, would they have been any less afraid? Probably not.  
  
  
Were they even afraid?  
  
  
The question had come to mind many times, but there was never a direct answer. It wasn't that they were afraid of him, but that they were afraid of the truth. All any of them wanted was to lead peaceful, normal lives without having to worry about potential destructors. They didn't want to get involved---but they became involved with everything wrong when they agreed to be Yuna's guardian.   
  
  
It was not her fault, of course, but the fact remained. All summoners were objects of the Maesters. All Maesters wanted a summoner as a wife. Well--atleast that's what it seemed. It also seemed that all Maesters wanted YUNA as a wife--or perhaps they were being too skeptical.  
  
  
  
What are we gonna do...? Rikku asked, her lip quivering.  
  
  
  
We're gonna do the same thing we intended on doing before Lector told us who's soul he has. We're gonna carry out the operation, ya? No matter who he is, it doesn't change the fact. He's still Lector. He's still a scalite. Wakka's voice was unafraid; it was odd, really. He had every reason to be afraid; but he was not. Perhaps it was the presence of Rikku--she had always given him courage.  
  
  
She spoke.  
  
  
You're right...you know? She couldn't say anything else; for she was at loss for words. Wakka had interrupted her, and with some of the most heart felt words that had ever come out of his mouth.  
  
  
Rikku, don't be scared. We're all gonna get through this together. He was careful not to add ya' at the end, he figured it would ruin the sincerity. I won't let those cursed zombies touch you, don't you worry. You just come to me if you had any problems. He stopped then, somewhat surprised at what he had said. Never had he been so serious, determined. Never had he been--in love.  
  
  
And she felt the same way.  
  
  
  
WIthout another word, she stood, and walked over to where Wakka sat. She knelt down, and ever so gently, pressed her lips against his.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Lulu could not analyze the moment, nor could she expect anyone else to. Not even Chappu. He could not explain the love that was flowing through him--or the pain. He had to tell her--the truth--now. He sighed, and regretfully, drew away from her.  
  
  
Lulu looked at him, a glint of question in her eyes.  
  
  
  
I lied. He spat out desperately.  
  
  
  
She looked at him, puzzled.  
  
About what? She asked. Her heart began to beat rapidly.  
  
  
  
I--I was summoned at the farplane because I was dead then. I was never in zanarkand--Lulu, I'm a scalite.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
**Authors Note: **This was one of my shortest chapters ever, but probably one of the most important. I hope you enjoyed it.You should be looking forward to CH11--and I lied, there's going to be about 5 more chapters after this--maybe 6/7.


End file.
